Our Decision
by Niley11thJune06
Summary: So here we go NILEY shippers This story starts about how Nick and Miley met The i will continue with the year 2013.. so how they are doing right know.. And in the story they think alot about the times back in 2006 and what happens then.. So the end is still open but it's definitly a Niley story.! So guys i hope you like it SRY for my bad english i am not American. ;P
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.!

**2006 Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS foundation**

**Jonas POV  
**

We weren't famous as a Band yet, but we were invited to the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS foundation, and we tought this would be a great publicity so we wanted to go there.  
So when we arrived i stayed with my Brothers and some friends, and we just walked around.  
Nick: "Nick, what about that girl?", Joe suddenly asked me and pointed to a girl near us. I turned around to take a look, but there wasn't anybody, when i turned back to Joe and he was clapping and laughing like.. like himslef?  
He always made fun of me because i never had a girl friend or a crush or something like that..  
"Nick!", i heard Joe calling my name.  
"Oh maaan, this is gonna be a long day" i said while walking away from Joe.

Kevin: "Come on Joe, stop it."

Joe:"What?, i didn't do anything!"

Kevin: "Let's follow Nick", i told Joe while rolling my eyes..  
When we found him, his friend were standing near him and he was talking to a girl... "Waaaaiit whaaaat.?" i asked myself while looking back between Joe and Nick direction.. Joe looked up to me and asked: "Dude is he really talking to thaaat giirl?, I mean Kev he, he is very shy he never talk to a girl, specifilly when she's pretty, and that giirl definitly is"  
I just stood there and watch..

Joe: " OMG!; Kev did you see thaaaaat?, sheee hugged him, and HE hugged back?" i screamed.

Kevin: "Yes, Joe i saw it, and if you don't mind.. DON'T SCREAM AT ME, I AM STANDING NEXT TO YOU!, i told Joe.

**Mileys POV**

earlier

I was really nervous about this foundation, i mean Hannah Montana had only been on air for a feew months, and i... i am a nobody..  
So i just walked around and spoke with some People, they are really nice.. And after i while i saw a boy with curly hair, and i knew he was my Prince Charming.

**Nick POV**

after the thing with Joe

I was really mad at Joe, so i just walked away from his and looked for my friends..  
After a while i found them so i started hanging around with them.  
We just wanted to go back to my brothers, and then i saw her, i didn't want to do anythging i just wanted to look at her, but my feets started walking toward her so i ended up standing in front of her.  
"Hy i am Nick", i inderduced myself  
"I am Miley", she told me and looked up.. whaat a strange, -woow she's got amziing eyes i thought to myslef.  
I was ready to give her a handshake, then she looked to my hand and back to my eyes and said:"i dont do handshakes, i do hugs". and then i had her arms around me..

**that's how we met**

So guys what do you think?  
This is my first story ever!

So thats only about how they met, the story is based about this  
but the first chapter doesn't start with this, i will start in the Year 2013  
So should i continue or stop?

Thanks alot! Niley11thJune06


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

** Jonas POV  
(so this all happen after their band breakup but Nick haven't got birthday yet, so their breakup it's not on the exact date)**

„We just announced our band breakup, and i know.. it must be very hard for all our fans.. but i couldn't take it anymore.. i mean all oft he songs that i wrote are about miley… and i don't wanna think about her anymore, i should be happy, i mean i am dating olivia..", Nick whispered to himself while sitting on the couch.  
He didnt notice that Joe heard some of that, because Joe was standing in the door frame..

I was hungry so i was on my way to the kitchen, but then i heard something so i stopped and saw Nick whispering something about: he don't wanna think about her anymore and he should be happy.

„Who was he talking about" I asked myself", while i was just standing there.

Suddenly i heard a Door shut open, then i saw Nick jumping up and i just run away, because i don't want to explain Nick why i was standing there..

„Hey guuuys". I heard Kevin, so it was him who entered the house

I was sitting on the couch and heard the door so i jumped up and walked toward the door, and it was Kev with his Wife, so i greeted them..So we talked a little bit suddenly my phone rangs  
„Helloo?" i said into the phone. «Hy Nick it's Olivia, wanna hang out today ? », she asked me.  
« Sure thing, i will pick you up around 2 o'clock» i answered.. then i said goodbye and put the phone down.

When i turned around Joe was standing there i was scared because i didn't tough the would be there, so i took a step back. „Joe!, what are you doing ?, you scared mee!" i told him.

But he didn't answer he just stared at me..

**Mileys POV**

„Mom", i screamed, and sobbed into her shirt, „why?, why?, mom why did Liam betrayed me..?"  
„Milees, it's okeey, i'am here for you" I told my daughter, this i less worse than last time, i tought..

But why did Liam absolutly wanted to tell their breakup on the 16th of November.. Why?, and why is this date so familiar to me?  
Miley knew that their relationship is was over way before, but when liam told her that he would tell some rumors about her, when she's not going to announced their breakup on the 16th, so she need to do it..  
Everytime i ask miley whats up with the 16th she just started crying for hours.. so i never asked her again.  
« Mom, im gonna buy a new house in Toluca Lake ( I don't know where she lives right know, so i am truely sorry),  
« Okey girl, i think thats a good idea » i told her  
So we spend the rest of the day to look for some houses in Toluca Lake

**Jonas POV**

I was hanging around with Olivia, we first went to a restaurant and she told me something about her family, but i didn't listened, because the news on the TV were about « her », no i don't mean Olivia i mean…, yes now you got it, about miley. They were about how happy she's with Liam and she's happy to be engaged to him and..

« Nick ! », i heard Olivia, « are you listening to me baby ? ».  
« Yes, of course i am, why won't i be listening ? » i asked her..

So after we finished eating i wasn't in the mood do do anything so i told her that i am not feeling so good. She believed me.. so i drove her back to her home..

When i arrived at my house i went straight up to my room, because i don't wanna see anybody..

But i was to slowly.. Joe catched up next to me and hold me.. The only thig he said was « Are you okey ? » i realeased me from his grasp and walked to my room..

Why did he asked me that, i mean my birthday is in two day..  
„I really need to move out of here", i said to myself

After i „spoke" with Nick i went back down to the living room and sat next to Kev and Daniell  
„Kev i don't know what up with him.. look at him he looks like… i don't know like his breakup with miley" i said to Kev..

„Joe he's alright", i told Joe, but i knew he is right.. Nick really doesn't look so good.. „ Maybe he's just nervous about his birthdaay.." i meant to raessure myslef while looking up to Joe.

« Yheaa, maybe you're right » i heard Joe whispering.. 

So thats the first Chapter. ;P  
Hope you liked it  
Thanks alot  
Niley11thJune06


End file.
